


L., 1753，豌豆花

by naiomaou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naiomaou/pseuds/naiomaou
Summary: 寫寫活動文，大B板十一月行行出狀元。
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- 考據得不是太完整，也許會有bug，請見諒。  
> \- 特務的設定就當純屬虛構吧。  
> \- 有一些可能會痛的描寫，一點點。

他是忽然出現的，帶著亮得晃眼的笑，為他驅散滿腹鬱鬱糟糟。  
  
可再之後的他卻總是突然消失，又在某些時刻以他意想不到的方式出現。  
  
但這是最後一次了，葉東和告訴自己，這真的是最後一次了。  
  
葉東和顫著手，以指腹輕輕扶起男人手環上小小的名牌，情緒幾乎潰堤。  
  
  
◇  
  
  
十歲小毛頭，剛上小四的年紀。  
  
「欸，」小靳弦朝他拋來一團東西，「你長大之後要做什麼？設計師嗎，還是替人家修改衣服、縫東西的？」  
  
那叫裁縫，他在心裏吐槽。接下形狀怪異的布娃娃攢在手裏，葉東和輕輕聳肩，反問道：「你呢？」  
  
「打壞人囉。」男孩漾開陽光的笑，眼裏閃爍著光芒。  
  
「老師說打人不對。」  
  
「所以我只打壞人。」  
  
「老師說要友愛同學。」  
  
「所以我友愛你啊，」靳弦還是笑著，笑得沒心沒肺。「那群王八龜孫子藏你的東西還笑你玩娃娃，活該被揍。」  
  
「……老師說不可以這樣罵人……」  
  
「陳叔惹爹地不高興的時候，爹地就叫他王八龜孫子啊，陳叔不開心也會去吼李哥、莊哥，大家都這樣。所以我沒有罵人，只是幫他們改稱呼。」  
  
「你……你長大後，也會變成黑幫老大嗎？」  
  
小靳弦誇張地癟著嘴聳聳肩，模仿兩分鐘前的他。  
  
  
◇  
  
  
二〇〇六年秋末，第一次基測倒數兩百一十五天。  
  
「嘶──葉、葉東和！你輕一點，老子痛到快往生了！你小子手不是很巧嗎，媽的是不是故意整我！」  
  
「還能喊那麼大聲，活蹦亂跳的，死不了。」  
  
他淡淡地看著眼前疼得呲牙裂嘴的鄰居兼兄弟，抓起對方左手讓人自己捲好袖口，拿著瓶裝生理食鹽水對準右臂的血口子，特意找了個不會太舒服的角度射下去，又換得對方一陣大呼小叫。  
  
「不然你去找保健室阿姨，她那邊會用雙氧水招待你。」  
  
「不行，嘶……春梅老太婆最愛多管閒事，回頭肯定會跟我老子說，回家沒被打死算我走運。」  
  
「……老師說不可以直呼長輩的名字，還有，不要這樣叫人。」  
  
「嘖。」  
  
葉東和抿起唇，瞄了一眼少年刻滿叛逆的側臉，旋即低下頭回到手上動作。  
  
繃帶一圈繞過一圈，也不管會不會造成循環不良，像是要將情緒轉嫁到上頭般，白色紗布纏得死緊，最後雙手向左向右重重扯出一個結，靳弦呻吟著，他充耳不聞。  
  
「會痛就不要跟人家打架。」  
  
「我們打賭，不是打架。」  
  
「賭注是這個？」葉東和伸手彈了對方傷處，正中紅心。  
  
「幹！葉東和你有病嗎！」少年像隻炸毛的貓，「你知不知道我為了──」  
  
靳弦倏地收住話，看著葉東和半挑起的眉，將未出口的句子又吞回去。「反正我賭贏了啦，是那群王八羔子輸不起。」  
  
「老師說……」  
  
「不可以這樣罵人。煩死了你。」少年皺眉瞪著冷著一張臉的友人，心底忽然來了氣，「老師沒教過你，喜歡的東西要自己爭取、好好保護嗎？」  
  
靳弦轉身從書包裏抽出一張皺巴巴的紙，揉成一團朝葉東和狠狠丟過去。紙團擊中他胸口，落在地上被風順勢帶走，滾得遠遠。  
  
葉東和看著那團東西愣了好一會，不用攤平他也認得出來，那是他在《國語日報》上被刊出來的文章，老師把他的〈大人說不可以〉剪下來影印放大，釘上班級布告欄讓全班都來「看看」。  
  
他的秘密自然就不是秘密了。葉東和還來不及後悔衝動投稿，麻煩便先找上門來，幾個星期下來煩不勝煩。  
  
葉東和杵在原地，倒是靳弦用沒受傷的那隻手扯過他，大力晃了好幾下，「喜歡的事情被知道了有很丟臉嗎？你這麼窩囊，不只賴群丞那幫混帳嘲笑你，我也會、你的夢想也會！做人要有肩膀有擔當，敢愛就要敢追，先衝再說，哥會罩你，懂嗎？」  
  
  
◇  
  
  
冬雨霏霏，年少十八。  
  
靳弦一家最終還是跑路去了，留下一屋子冷清。葉東和偶爾會像這樣翻過破窗進來呆坐著，逃離家裏又一次因他而起的家庭革命，也試著想像，那個推他一把的大男孩現在在哪裏、過得如何？  
  
那晚他沒有回家，裹著薄毯蜷在角落一睡就是大半個夜。  
  
叫醒他的不是刺眼陽光，半夢半醒間葉東和感覺肩膀好似被什麼東西壓住，他不情願地翻了好幾次身，抬手揮開趕不走的打擾。  
  
「喂喂，你小子還要不要命？大冬天的不躲在自己被窩，來我家躺地板是怎樣？東和，葉東和！這樣會感冒，臭小子快給我醒醒！」  
  
葉東和咕噥著，費了好大的勁才睜開雙眼，認出眼前人後張嘴愣了許久，半天說不出話。  
  
「不會吧，這麼快中獎，燒壞腦子了？」少年伸手摸了摸他額頭，又併起手指探向他頸側，正反兩面反覆確認，「沒發燒啊……」  
  
像是突然回過神般，葉東和激動地抓住靳弦，剛睡醒的身子不好使力，手抖得不成模樣。「靳、靳弦！你怎麼在這裏？你安全了？你們家沒事了？你還好吧，還好嗎？那天晚上突然來了好多警察，嚇死我了，我本來想傳簡訊叫你先不要回家，可是我爸把我的手機……」  
  
「等等等等，小兔崽子怎麼一下子話這麼多，一句一句來，嗯？」  
  
葉東和一聲哽住，眼淚撲簌簌地落下，也不知道自己在哭什麼，只是一個勁地用手背將整張臉抹得亂七八糟。  
  
「你、你沒、沒事了嗎？你怎麼、回、回來了？他們有沒有把、把你──」  
  
「一句就好，乖，一句。」靳弦伸手回握住葉東和扣在自己腕上的手，輕輕拍著：「我想回來，就回來囉？」  
  
葉東和抽著鼻子，又哭又笑的，「你爸媽和那些兄弟、們呢？這幾年你都去哪了？有上、上高中嗎？回來了，還走嗎？」  
  
靳弦好笑地鬆開、也甩開手，雙手同時覆上葉東和的稻草頭使勁亂揉，等人都被揉得快傻了才停下，笑罵道：「你小子聽不懂人話啊？一、次、一、句。」  
  
那天晚上他們聊了許多。靳弦說起這幾年他在國外「留學」的所見所聞，也說了期間交到幾個有趣朋友的事，後來提到回國後有人重金招攬他，工作目前為止他做得得心應手，東家也甚是滿意，葉東和想問，靳弦卻只咧嘴壞笑，打趣地說他已經是成功的社會人士，而他還是個只會上學的窮學生。  
  
他們說到父母時，靳弦停下話題，沉著臉安靜了好一會，忽然轉過身脫掉外套、掀起上衣，捲成一條小麻花拱在肩上，露出精壯結實的腰背。  
  
「這裏，都在這裏了。」靳弦反手遞給葉東和一支手電筒，冷色調白光照出背上龍飛鳳舞，「會裏出了叛徒，那天條子找上門就是賴家老王八栽的。後來整個會被抄，兄弟跑的跑、散的散，留下來跟著我們的下場也沒好到哪裏去，你看，這不就只剩我一人？」  
  
葉東和靜靜聽著，他知道對方只是需要一個聽眾。  
  
靳弦吁出一口氣，繼續說道：「爹地走之前說，他不求多，要我懂得感恩、踏實過日子就好，所以我把大家都刺在身上，想著如果沒有他們，就沒有今天的我，所有人在我背後，就像是我的靠山一樣，一直都在，永遠不離。」  
  
聽見靳弦改口喚靳父爹地，好似回到小時候，葉東和嘴角微彎，彷彿見到國中時期那個渾身帶刺的少年如今多了幾分溫暖圓潤。  
  
他聽得有些入迷，不自覺抬手輕輕碰上刺青，順著線條蜿蜒而下，原以為畫的是圖案，仔細一看才發現那竟是好幾組變了形的花體中文字，彎彎繞繞，彼此相扶相纏、卻又各自獨立，在背上綻出一幅美麗圖畫。  
  
「恩人刺在背後，那心上人呢？」  
  
靳弦聳了聳肩，「心頭囉。」  
  
  
◇


	2. Chapter 2

二〇一五年八月，強颱蘇迪勒來襲，海陸雙警報齊發。時近午夜，風狂雨驟。

路樹倒下的瞬間也撞熄了整個街區，強風灌入公寓管道間的咻咻聲響在黑暗中顯得格外刺耳。

颱風夜裏門窗緊閉，沒有冷氣和電風扇的屋子很快變得悶熱難受。葉東和就著筆電螢幕光在書架翻找，好不容易摸到一把廣告扇，抽出來時不小心帶出卡在一起的透明Ｌ夾。

泛黃制式信封袋摔出資料夾，歪扭的字跡寫著「葉東和 先生 臺啟」幾個正經八百的大字，郵票欄位的細紅框空著，沒有收件人地址，也沒有寄件人資料，像是有人親自遞送似的，然而他卻從來沒有見過那位信差。

這些年葉東和換了兩次住處，其中兩封信到的時間恰好都是大致安頓好後的第一個週末，另一封則是前年他的生日。

信紙上有著靳弦一貫的輕鬆語調，多半是問候、關心與幾句閒扯，對於自己的近況則隻字不提。葉東和曾經偷偷寫了回信塞在信箱裏，但直到搬家以前那些信都原封不動地躺在原處。

靳弦總有辦法找到他，他卻不然。

強颱的瞬間陣風狠狠掃過城市，蠻橫的風竄過巷弄分出幾道亂流，舊式門片砰砰砰地發出無所適從的哀鳴。

葉東和捏著信封，指腹細細搓揉有些受潮而微微發軟的紙，忍不住回想起他們最後一次見面的那個晚上。

靳弦拉下棉Ｔ穿回外套，淡淡說了句但是他這輩子不打算娶老婆，那時葉東和看著他沒有接上話，只見靳弦不一會又嘻嘻笑著喊冷，過來和他挨肩擠在一塊。

之後靳弦便不再講自己的事，轉向他的眼睛咕溜咕溜閃著好奇與俏皮，問他為什麼躲在他家，家裏如何、學校如何、第一次不顧大人反對填了自己嚮往科系的滋味又如何，話題全繞著葉東和打轉。

靳弦適時的吐槽總是到位，毫無保留的笑更是給足了鼓勵，他的那些小風暴大煩惱都在談笑間不知不覺煙消雲散。

可是到底，靳弦還是走了，一走就是五年，至今除了三封簡短的信，音訊全無。

葉東和嘆了口氣，大門仍被風吹得砰砰作響，他思量著是不是該在門縫夾幾張紙，好讓門板能夠消停些。

等到走近門口，他才驚訝地發現不只是強風帶動門片，還有什麼東西配合著風勢和頻率，一起拍在門板中央發出輕輕重重的聲響。

颱風夜、拍門聲，風雨交加大停電。一股緊張感蔓延開來。

葉東和深吸一口氣，小心翼翼轉動門把，鎖才喀答彈開，大門就倏地被向內推開，一個渾身濕透的男人跟著倒了進來，嚇得他差點叫出聲。

男人的肩膀略窄，肌肉卻頗有分量，大半的體重掛在他身上，葉東和險些沒站穩腳步。他將人半扛半拖地拉到小沙發上，轉身去抓手機準備開手電筒，對方忽然啞著嗓出聲制止他。

「……哎……你小子、先……先別開。」

方才一陣混亂葉東和沒認出來，這一聲倒是喚回他的記憶。「靳弦？怎麼回事？你怎麼濕成這樣？為什麼這個時候──」

「噓……怎麼每次……話都、都這麼多。」

他注意到對方的語氣有些不對勁，比以往來得輕飄無力許多，正想上前詢問，靳弦已經撐著扶手起身，踉蹌走回陽臺玄關。

「對不起啊……把你扯進來，清潔費我再補給你。」

葉東和沒聽懂對方話裏的意思，皺著眉朝聲音的來向望去，僅勉強在黑暗中看出大概的輪廓。。

只見靳弦靠在室內陽臺邊，狂風暴雨隨著窗戶大開闖入屋內，接著砰的一聲巨響嚇得他當場怔住，葉東和耳鳴還沒退，滿屋風雨又被隔絕出窗外，靳弦的身影搖搖晃晃，最後向下消失在視野外。

「靳弦！」

葉東和猛地回神，箭步衝上前，蹲下身撈起靳弦，試圖穿過男人胳膊將他架起，結果卻在原本濕涼的襯衫摸出一片溫熱，以及，腥濃的鐵銹味。

「你受傷了？！怎麼回事！靳弦、靳弦！」

「……工作囉？」靳弦扯開笑，靠在他身上淺淺喘息，「沒事，死不了……別進屋了，不好洗的……我冷……你抱、抱我就好……」

「你到底在說什麼！」葉東和急得快瘋了，拖著男人往屋內走，吃力地騰出一隻手抖開沙發上的薄被鋪在地上，讓靳弦躺平後又衝去拿手機，光源一照才發現周圍全是血跡。

「怎麼了？到底怎麼了！走，我送你去醫院！」

「哎、別……我現在身分是黑的，不好解釋，」靳弦低低發出痛哼，卻將聲音都扼於喉間，「再十五分……恢復供電，那之前，你能、幫我處理一下嗎？他們說，你手藝滿好的……」

「我是做修補的不是專業外科！」葉東和將手機丟在一旁，雙手飛快扯開靳弦襯衫，往看起來傷得最重的下腹按上去，「你他媽到底要不要告訴我這是怎麼回事！」

靳弦聞言失笑，咯咯咯地牽動傷處，一泊泊鮮血不斷湧出。

「唷……臭小子學壞了呢……老師說……」

「閉上你的嘴！」葉東和狂吼，「你的傷、不要再笑了！」

但靳弦仍不安分地舉起手，握了一個手槍手勢對空虛晃，「砰，任務完成……活著領勳，死了陪葬，這樣……」

「什麼領勳？你現在是特務嗎？」葉東和捕捉到關鍵字，也不管出口的話多麼荒唐，「那你們的人呢？傷成這樣，你的夥伴呢？沒有搭檔嗎？」

靳弦咧開嘴，笑得起勁，襯著手機燈光卻顯得更加慘白狼狽，「怎麼問題還是一樣多……」

葉東和心急如焚，手下的傷根本止不住血，靳弦又死抓著不讓他打一一九，他感覺到對方手上的溫度愈來愈冷，一顆心也跟著愈收愈緊。葉東和不斷吼著靳弦的名字，一次比一次大聲，聲聲顫抖，但靳弦的回應逐漸減弱，最後只剩幾乎微不可聞的呼吸音。

他不知道自己吼了多久，只覺得時間過得異常快速卻又無比緩慢，直到粗暴的破門聲猛然繃斷他的緊張，葉東和瞬間彈起，充滿防備地盯著闖入者。

五名勁裝打扮的人一下子湧入住處，其中三個率先上前，欲蹲下身查看靳弦的傷勢被葉東和抬臂擋住，在後頭的人清了清嗓子，開口時帶著不容拒絕的氣勢。「葉先生，十分感謝您的協助，現在請把1753交給我們，我保證他會得到妥善的照顧。」

「你們是誰？憑什麼帶走靳弦！我為什麼要相信你們！」

「葉先生，」另一個女人開口，「如果我們要1753作棄子，今天就不會破這個門闖進來，放著他自生自滅更省事。但是1753現在不能死，他必須活著。」

女人的語氣與說辭都讓葉東和感到反感，他向後退一步，將靳弦護得更緊。「聽起來你們一點也不在意他，他只是一顆棋子。」

「一顆重要的棋子。」女人補充。

葉東和雙目紅瞠，還想說些什麼，身後的靳弦忽然發出微弱嗚咽，他急急低下身，將側臉貼過去。

「……們來……沒事……」

靳弦氣若游絲，葉東和聽不清，但靳玄的手輕輕碰了他的，力道極小，分量卻重得勝過所有話語，讓他反倒成為被安慰的那個。

「1753的出血量很不樂觀，沒有時間了，」率先進門的其中一人不知何時已經上前繼續加壓止血，「復電以前我們必須離開，葉先生，請讓一讓。」

  
◇

  
六坪大的工作間裏堆滿各式器材，一道身影彎著身，細細專注於手裏的精細活，看上去好似一幅靜謐的行為藝術展。

塑型、填充、縫補。

一針一線，一線一針。

「我的手藝好嗎？好嗎……」

葉東和吞下所有眼淚，將哀慟緊緊壓在心底，胸口痠得發脹。他強迫自己保持專業，雙手沉穩、動作細膩，不見一絲偏移。

掛手環的男人靜靜地躺著，彷彿那些開放性創傷不在自己身上，睡得沉穩平靜。

接到電話那時，葉東和還有些摸不著頭緒──只聽過病人家屬指定手術醫師，從沒聽過遺囑內容指名遺體修復師。

他依主管吩咐，提早到工作地點等待退冰。其實提前開始也是可以的，葉東和不是沒處理過未解凍完全的遺體，但主管只是搖搖頭，領著他到休息室，鄭重其事地交予他一個大紙箱，說是遺囑內容之一，讓他看看，帶上門離開前還交代說對方指定他一人進行修復，到明天傍晚之前工作間都是他的，他可以慢慢來，不要緊。

葉東和不明所以，含糊應了聲是，抱著箱子微微發楞。

箱子有點沉，休息室裏沒有像樣的桌子，葉東和索性將紙箱置於椅子上，自己蹲下來割開封箱膠帶。

上一片、下一片，帶著對亡者的敬意，慎重而緩慢地翻開紙箱襟片，接著左邊，再來右邊。

而後他心口倏地一沉，雙腳癱軟，重重跪了下去。

那都是信，滿滿的信，沒有寄出的信。

熟悉的筆跡，熟悉的語氣，陌生的內容。

『嘿，東和，我完成我的第一個案子了！好緊張但是好爽啊，第一次出手不用管條子也不用善後，你說特務機構是不是很屌？早知道有這種工作我就不讓爹地搞什麼幫派了，做的事差不多，有吃有住有錢拿還不怕被抓，腦子脫線才混江湖混到被自己人搞死。』

『唷，東和！你現在在做什麼咧，大學應該開學了吧？下個月我有休假，運氣好的話應該可以回去看看你，不知道機構會不會同意。有機會的話啦，希望有機會。』

『欸，他們讓我明天去收了賴家老王八，30個小時獨立行動，我現在才說有點怕是不是很廢？老王八碰了不該碰的東西，死是一定得死的，既然這樣不如死在我手裏，順便替爹地他們報仇。欸欸，可以把你的窩囊勁從我這拿走嗎？媽的，我忽然覺得自己好像以前的你。我明天，會成功吧？』

『東和，你小子幹嘛突然跑出去住了，住家裏不是比較省嗎？但這樣也好，我偷偷過去比較方便。所以你為什麼搬出去？該不會你老子還在為你沒有報化學系生氣吧？你跟他說，化妝品也是化學，差不多都一樣啦。』

『東和安安，安安和東，東東咚咚。沒事，明天又有大票的。我緊張。啊，期末考加油，我相信你一定沒問題的。』

『嗨，東和，……』

一封讀過一封，裏頭全是丟失的、錯過的、再也補不回來的時間。葉東和泣不成聲。他彷彿能聽見靳弦邊念邊寫的聲音，看見他痞痞的笑、彎彎的眼、蹙起的眉、垮下的嘴，唯獨不敢想像，那人闔緊雙眼躺在工作臺上的模樣。

如今靳弦的刺青已經蔓過腿部、攀上膝窩，如同茂密的豌豆藤托住藤架，綻開盛放的花。葉東和仔細牽起每一截戛然而止的線條，盡力對齊、密密縫合，直至傷口平整，在末端輕輕收了個漂亮的結，靜待最後的修飾。

工作間的空調機嗡嗡作響，葉東和修補完男人左大腿又深又長的口子，緩緩放下工具，沉沉做了好幾次深呼吸，再拎起薄布雙角，像是深怕驚擾了對方般，將布料覆至腳跟的動作放到最輕。

他不明白，一個人得經過多激烈的戰鬥才有辦法把自己傷成這樣？殺人，不過是一粒子彈、一劑化學毒物就能解決的事，為什麼靳弦滿身是這種野蠻的刀傷？

那一大箱信和遺囑又是怎麼回事？靳弦早就知道自己會死了嗎？為什麼不逃？

葉東和隔著黃色布料看著男人，雙唇啟啟闔闔，問句最終還是只剩嘆息。

那布料底下的輪廓他認得，卻始終沒有勇氣揭開。可是四肢和腰腹以下已經全數修補完畢，逃避了數小時，該來的終究得面對。葉東和只希望剩下的他好好的，他沒有辦法忍受對方身上再多出一道傷痕。

捏著布料一端閉上眼，葉東和允許自己窩囊最後一回。憑著經驗緩緩掀至差不多的位子，直到做足了心理準備，才重新睜開雙眼。

「嗨，靳弦，好久不見。」

乾淨的臉、極好看的五官，和記憶中的模樣相去無幾。

「你還是很帥嘛，等一下不用化妝了……」他笑著，卻聽見自己的聲音在顫抖。

葉東和盯著那對眉眼，心裏滿是溫柔。他忍下輕撫他的衝動，只用視線將對方最後的模樣畫進心底、刻入靈魂。

眉心、鼻梁、雙唇、下頷，目光順著向下，葉東和一直避著的傷口仍舊粗魯地打壞這份寧靜。

左起肩窩，右至胸側，一道口子深深劃開，彷彿都能感受到那要將人劈成兩半的狠勁，怵目驚心。

好痛，真的好痛。

然而更痛的是，葉東和看見那道劃開胸口的裂痕，一併剖開了的，是他的名字。

當時他問了什麼？他怎麼回答的？

_『恩人刺在背後，那心上人呢？』_   
_『心頭囉。』_

苦苦撐著的那份堅強和自欺欺人，頃刻間崩碎瓦解。

「你為什麼……」

滾燙淚水衝破痠脹的胸口，他再也抑不住，放聲大喊靳弦的名字，一遍又一遍。

  
◇

  
機構後來領走了靳弦。

沒有告別式，沒有追思會，安安靜靜地走完火化流程，所有和靳弦相關的物事全都隨著代號一起被抹去。

那箱信件要被收走時葉東和幾乎是跪趴在地哭沒了聲，他們最後派人重新檢查過每一封信，揀出和機構沒有關聯的內容留下。四千多個丟失的日子裏，只有一百二十三天失而復得。

葉東和緊緊抱著剩下的那些信，說了不知道第幾次謝謝和謝謝。

  
一百二十三，加三。足夠了。

一天一則，一年三次，他可以在接下來的日子不斷重溫他留下來的十二年。

足夠了。

  
Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不太重要的小彩蛋：  
> 豌豆（Pisum sativum），種小名sativum有受栽培的意思，豌豆開花後有花語「離別、永遠的悲哀」，所以兩者組合起來，  
> \- sativum → 呼應特務機構的栽培，算是生命轉機  
> \- 花語 → 萌而未果的感情
> 
> 大概是指靳弦最終還是難逃命運，沒有和葉東和真的在一起，也沒和他好好道別，好慘（嗚）


End file.
